Their Rose
by zabbygirl
Summary: Zoey is now the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night and Aphrodite is now a vampire after once again becoming a fledgling and completing the change along with Zoey. Zoey has defeated Neferet and Kalona and neither has showed face since. Everything is finally peaceful, until two new kids show up and start to churn up Zoey and Aphrodite's new lives. May be rated M later.
1. New Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night Series I also do not own any of its characters.**

**Please read and review.**

*~~~HON~~~*

The classroom was filled with fledglings, both new and old, all noisy and talkative.

All of them were discussing different things, the latest gossip on campus, how they had been marked, but most of all who their new teacher was. Mrs. Redbird, Aphrodite Redbird, as in married to the High Priestess Zoey Redbird. Not only was she married to the High Priestess, but she was also carrying their first child.

"Did you hear that she used to be human,"

"Of course she was once human, we all were,"

"No, she was a human then she was a fledgling, then she was a human, then she was a fledgling again, and then she completed the change,"

"What how?"

"I don't know, but I also heard that she is a lesbian,"

"Too bad, I heard she's hot,"

Finally the door opened and all of the students became quite eager to see their new teacher. With the door opening in came a beautiful and very pregnant woman.

Her straight platinum blond hair framed her face along with her markings, neither covered her shocking blue eyes that were kind and soft, but also seemed to be able to see right through you and into your soul revealing your deepest, darkest secrets to her. With all of those things came her gracefulness, even as a pregnant woman she moved with grace that would make a pregnant cat jealous.

Although all of those things matched her name quite well her tattoos matched it even more.

They were a bunch of dark blue intermingling lines that at many points seemed to connect to another line to make a heart shape. The tattoo's stood out against her fair complexion drawing more attention to them.

Her beauty captured every eye in the room causing all of the young fledglings to gasp.

Mrs. Redbird pretended not to notice she was used to people being amazed by her beauty, but those people didn't matter, she only cared if one person thought she was beautiful and that person was her Zoey, yes the legendary Zoey Redbird, the Zoey Redbird that defeated Neferet and Kalona, and then became the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night.

The thing was Zoey didn't like to be known for all of those things, to her they were no big deal, it was just her doing what was right.

*~~~FLASHBACK~~~*

_Aphrodite was currently trying once again to tell Zoey that all of the things she had done were more than big deals they were major deals. Zoey once again was not listening._

"_Zoey come on, you can't tell me that saving the world isn't important," Aphrodite said trying to reason with her girlfriend._

"_STOP," Zoey finally yelled turning around to face Aphrodite._

_The moment Zoey yelled, Aphrodite knew that whatever Zoey was going to say next was going to be important. Zoey very rarely yelled at her, the last time she had yelled at her was a year ago, when Aphrodite had just completed the change and even then Zoey only yelled at her about how scared she had been, then she smiled held her close, cried and said she was sorry._

_Zoey walked very quickly towards Aphrodite before stopping in front of her, looking her in the eyes she said, "Everyday I meet someone who has to tell me how great I am for doing nothing, but the right thing. I don't want you to think of me like that, I want you to think of me of only the person that I am, Zoey Redbird, the woman who loves you and who on most occasion will do what her heart tells her is right, okay?" Zoey asked looking straight into Aphrodite's eyes. _

"_Alright," Aphrodite said pecking her girlfriend on the lips to let her know that she really did understand,"_

*~~~HON~~~*

Aphrodite set her things down at her desk before turning around, picking up a piece of chalk, and writing her name on the chalkboard behind her.

Then she turned around and said, "Alright class, my name is Mrs. Redbird and I will be teaching you Vampire Sociology, not exactly what you think, I will be teaching you not about the history of the vampire, but instead I will be teaching you the rules of being both a fledgling and a vampire living among humans in society. Now before we start, does anyone have any questions."

She paused, waiting for a hand to go up, even though they usually never did raise their hands. She opened her mouth to start again, but stopped when a hand from the back row shot up.

The hand belonged to a young girl, a first year fledgling according to the mark on her shirt, with auburn, hair and mossy eyes.

"Yes?" she asked slightly shocked that the girl had raised her hand.

"Are you a lesbian?" the girl asked boldly.

Aphrodite smirked, no fledgling had ever been this brave. "What is your name?" she asked in return.

"Kalosa," the girl answered, "It is Greek for beauty," she finished.

"Well Kalosa, in short yes I am a lesbian and just to make sure every one gets this and there are no more rumors, yes I am married to the High Priestess Zoey Redbird and yes I am carrying our first child. Does anyone else have any questions?" Aphrodite asked.

The class stayed silent and no one moved to raise their hand.

"Good, then lets get started," Aphrodite said with a satisfied smile.

*~~~HON~~~*

**Look I don't know if the vampires in these books can get pregnant, I have only read up to Awakened. So please don't give me a bunch of reviews that say "vampires can't get pregnant" they are the only type of reviews that I do not appreciate. **


	2. Siblings

**Please read and review**

*~~~HON~~~*

"Alright everyone since I am a new teacher in this class, I would like to get to know all of you by having you fill out a sheet that will ask you a few questions about yourself," Aphrodite said picking up the sheets and starting to pass them out.

"No question should be left unanswered," she said giving the last paper to a boy with shaggy midnight black hair.

Then she returned to her desk and started to make more lesson plans.

Then she remembered that she had to take role, luckily in the House of Night school the kids had pictures next to their names because it became a frequent problem when kids had both the same first and last name, since kids could pick or change their names when they became marked.

Aphrodite looked up and checked kids names off one bye one until she came to the shaggy black haired kid, _"Nestor Rama," _she thought her eyes quickly scanned the list until she came back to Kalosa's name and picture, _"Kalosa Rama, I wonder if their siblings," _she thought to herself.

"Nestor," Aphrodite called.

The boy lifted his head revealing his amber eyes, "Yes Ms.," he answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"Yes Ms., I do," he answered politely.

"Who?" she asked.

"Me," Kalosa said with her hand slightly raised to make sure Aphrodite saw her.

"Alright that's all I wanted to know go back to your work," Aphrodite said and with that the two kids put their heads back down and started to write on their papers.

Aphrodite finished taking role, then she studied the two pictures together looking for the resemblance.

They had the same little nose, the same little dent in the right side of their lips, and the same eye shape, but that was it. Everything else was different. While Nestor had shaggy, midnight black hair, Kalosa had Auburn curls that framed her face, Kalosa had soft green eyes that sparkled with mischief, Nestor had shocking amber eyes that were kind and shouted trust me, Nestor's skin was golden, while Kalosa's was pale and fair.

The bell rang suddenly signaling the end of the class, the beginning of lunch, and shocking Aphrodite out of her thoughts.

Slowly she got up, opened the door, and waited in it as the rest of the class got ready to leave.

One by one they handed her their papers as they left all of them giving her a smile and she would smile back.

Finally she got the two papers she had been waiting for, both of them were handed to her at the same time.

"Thank you," she said giving them a smile and taking the papers.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Redbird," Kalosa said walking into the hallway and waiting for her brother.

"You too," she said.

"Have a nice day Ms.," Nestor said politely then he walked out into the hallway to meet his sister.

"You too," Aphrodite said once again.

Aphrodite gathered her stuff, locked the door, and headed to the lunch room. It was lunch time and she and the baby were starving.

*~~~HON~~~*

Aphrodite walked up to a table in the cafeteria where a women with tan skin and dark hair sat with two trays of food. The women was currently speaking with another one of the teachers.

Aphrodite walked over tapped the woman on the shoulder, then when the women looked at her she leaned down and pecked her lips before sitting down beside her.

"Hello sweetheart," Zoey greeted her.

"Hi, and hello Lenobia, she said to both women.

"Hello Aphrodite, how was your first day of teaching Vampire Sociology?" Lenobia asked.

"It was wonderful, the kids and I all sang songs and made paper flowers," she said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing it was boring," Lenobia laughed.

"Yes it was and I am starving," she said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

Zoey had her usual lunch Doritos with some Cola and a sandwich, Aphrodite had a sandwich, a bag of carrots with some ranch, a bottle of water, and half of Zoey's family sized bag of Doritos.

"Zoey I think it was a wonderful Idea to put a teacher's table in the cafeteria in, it gives us a chance to enjoy everyone's company if we want and we can still eat in the teacher's room if we want," said another teacher.

Aphrodite recognized the voice that belonged to Erik, he had been trying to steal Zoey from her since they had started dating. Aphrodite glared at him as she put a carrot in her mouth and crunched down on it extra hard.

"_Calm down, no one is stealing anyone from anyone, I especially wouldn't leave you for him,"_ she heard Zoey say through their imprint.

Zoey hadn't looked at her she was getting ready to respond to Erik's complement, but before she did she put her hand on Aphrodite's leg.

"Thank you Erik, its good to know you guys like it," she said with a kind smile.

"_If I wasn't wearing maternity jeans right now and was instead wearing a dress, I would make you move your hand a little bit higher,_" she thought through their imprint.

Zoey's head immediately whipped around so fast that Aphrodite worried a little bit for her mates neck, but then she saw the look of shock on Zoey's face and she couldn't hold back all of the laughter she had.


	3. New Friends

**Thank you all so much for the reviews I didn't think I would get more review than I had chapters, so as a thank you here is the next Chapter. **

**Please read and review.**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

*~~~HON~~~*

"Zoey," Aphrodite called without looking up from the paper she was looking at.

She was currently in bed looking over the papers that she had given out earlier that day. The class seemed to be able to follow directions well enough, there were no blanks on the paper, but there were excuses written down instead.

"Yes dear," Zoey called back from inside the bathroom as she continued to brush her wet hair.

"I forgot to ask you, did you have any new students in your class today," Aphrodite asked.

"Yes actually, a few, two girls and three boys," Zoey answered.

"Do any of them go by the name of Nestor Rama or Kalosa Rama?" Aphrodite asked in return.

"Ummm…. I don't have a Kalosa, but I do have a Nestor," Zoey replied.

"Does he have shaggy black hair and amber eyes?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Zoey answered.

"I have him and his sister in my class, I was just wondering if you had either of them in your class," Aphrodite said.

"Yes, he seems to be quite educated about vampires. Today I asked a question not thinking that any of the new fledglings would answer it and he raised his hand and answered the question correctly," Zoey said with approval in her voice.

"What did you ask?" Aphrodite replied.

"I asked, if anyone knew who was the high priestess before me. He seemed like he knew quite a lot about Neferet, well a lot for someone who was a first year fledgling," Zoey said as she put down her brush after finally getting all of the tangles out of her long hair.

"I mean he knew that Kalona was her consort and that she lied about being Nyx reborn. That's more than what most first years would know," Zoey continued as she turned off the bathroom light and walking over to the bed before settling in next to her mate.

Aphrodite stayed silent as she stared intently at the said boy's paper all the while tapping a pen against her chin.

Finally she threw the paper into her lap and searched through the papers that were by her side until she found the two pictures that she had been looking for. She held both of them up, studying one, then the other, then back again.

"What's on your mind?" Zoey asked placing her hand on Aphrodite's swollen stomach and smiling when she felt the baby kick under her hand.

"They just look so familiar, don't they?" Aphrodite asked holding the pictures where Zoey could see them.

Zoey studied the pictures for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I guess they kind of do, but now is not the time to worry about these new kids and who it is that they remind us of, now is the time to sleep, its six in the morning, I'm tired, your tired, and the baby is tired, now lets go to sleep."

"Alright," Aphrodite sighed as she put the paper on the night stand and then turned out the light before settling down next to her wife.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Zoey replied before pecking Aphrodite on the lips.

Both quickly fell into a peaceful slumber, tucked tight into each others loving embrace.

*~~~KALOSA POV~~~*

Kalosa was currently getting ready for bed in the bathroom that she currently shared with her new roommate, Hannah.

She hadn't actually spoken to Hannah, the girl was asleep by the time she had gotten back to their dorm and she hadn't been in the room when Kalosa had just arrived.

"_I hope we get along," _Kalosa thought as she ran a silver brush through her soft auburn curls.

Kalosa jumped when she heard two knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you almost done in there I have to pee," came a muffled voice.

Kalosa opened the door to see Hannah standing there her, her black hair slightly ruffled and her violet eyes were slightly visible from underneath her eyelids that were weighed down by sleep.

"Yes, I'm done, you can now use the bathroom," Kalosa said politely stepping out of the bathroom and around Hannah.

"Thanks," Hannah mumbled as she walked past Kalosa and into the bathroom.

Kalosa walked over to her bed, lifted the sheets, and settled into bed, cocooning herself into the comforters warm embrace.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, Kalosa heard the bathroom door creak open. She listened to the soft shuffling of Hannah's feet across the carpet, and shivered slightly at the creak the bed mad when Hannah laid down.

"What's your name?" Hannah asked.

"Kalosa, Kalosa Rama, what's yours?" she replied.

"Hannah," the girl replied.

"Do you have a last name?" Kalosa asked.

"I used to, before I came here, but I gave it up when I came here. I didn't want to have any part of my old life, so I changed my first name and gave up my last name," Hannah replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what your first name used to be," Kalosa asked.

Hannah was silent for a while and just when Kalosa was about to apologies for being nosy she said, "Mindy, my name was Mindy."

Neither girls said anything, instead they both fell asleep leaving the moment of openness alone and not bothering to ask any more questions, just in case they would ruin it by stepping over the line.

*~~~NESTOR POV~~~*

Nestor laid in bed starring at the wall in the dark room. He had no roommate so he felt a bit lonely in the big room meant for two.

Nestor had always had a hard time falling asleep and being alone in a big and unfamiliar place didn't help.

He turned to look at the clock, 8:30 am.

"I got to get some sleep," he sighed with frustration.

Nestor's body went ridged when a scratching sound broke the heavy silence in his room.

He stayed completely still as the scratching sound continued.

"_Don't be a coward,"_ he thought.

He threw the covers off of himself before standing up on the side of his bed.

For a moment he stood there in completely silent, listening intently to figure out where the source of the scratching sound.

Finally, Nestor turned toward his window. He walked over to the lamp and switched it on. Then he walked over to the window, there he saw what had been making the scratching sound, it was a cat.

The cat was a dark grey with light grey ears, paw tips, and tail tip, the cat had a grey nose and sparkling blue eyes.

Nestor unlocked the window then opened it.

"Hello there," Nestor said.

He had heard how cats would choose their vampires and how cats were the closest animal companions to vampires, well in the exception of Duchess, the dog of Stark, Zoey's consort.

The cat blinked at Nestor as if acknowledging him.

"Would you like to come in?" Nestor asked as he moved to the side of the window allowing the cat room to enter.

The cat just blinked at him as if waiting for him.

"What?" Nestor asked.

Once again the cat just stared at him.

"Ohh, I see, you're a lazy one aren't you?" Nestor said in a teasing voice as he held out his hand to the cat.

The cat pushed his head against Nestor's hand. With that Nestor scooped the cat up in his arms and closed the window.

Then Nestor walked over to his bed and sat down with the cat in his lap, all the while stroking the cats back.

"Would you like to keep me company?" Nestor asked as the cat got up from his lap and started to explore the room.

"Well if I am going to keep you, you need a name," he said.

"Well I can see you like to explore, so how about…. Feran, it means great explorer. My name is Nestor, it means wise traveler," Nestor said to the cat.

"Well Feran, I have to get to bed, goodnight," Nestor said turning off the lamp and settling back into bed.

Before he fell asleep Feran snuggled up under Nestor's arm and they both fell asleep.


	4. Feeling Sick

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kind of got writers block for a while and then I had to study for exams and today I actually had time to write this chapter because it is the first day of exams.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Well Feran, I have to get to bed, goodnight," Nestor said turning off the lamp and settling back into bed._

_Before he fell asleep Feran snuggled up under Nestor's arm and they both fell asleep._

* * *

Nestor woke up with a fright to the sound of pounding on his door.

"Nestor, if you don't get up now, we are going to be late for class," he heard his sister shout through the door.

Quickly Nestor scooped up Feran, who had gotten into a defensive position and was hissing loudly.

"It's alright Feran, its just my sister," he said petting the grey cat in his arms.

With Feran in his arms he walked to his door and opened it to see Kalosa staring eagerly back at him.

Kalosa quickly took notice of the cat in her brother's arms.

"Why are you holding a cat?" she asked walking into her brother's room and sitting down on the bed across from his.

"Yes, please come in, make yourself comfortable," Nestor replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, answer my question," Kalosa demanded bouncing in place on the bed.

"He came into my room last night, he belongs to me now, and he doesn't belong to you," Nestor said placing Feran on his bed and giving his sister a sharp warning glance before turning to his dresser.

"What do you mean by that?" Kalosa asked defensively.

"I mean that every time I get something that I like, you always have to have it, I usually break and give you whatever it is, but you can not have him," Nestor said pulling out some clothes before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door so that he could change.

"Whatever, even if that was true, I don't want him, he's all wild looking and I don't like his darker shade of grey," she called teasingly as she stared back at Feran who had watched her every move since she had entered the room.

"What's his name anyway?" she called to her brother.

"Feran," Nestor called through the bathroom door.

"Why did you name him that?" she asked curiously turning her head to the side.

"Because he is very curious and he likes to check things out for himself," Nestor said opening the door to reveal himself fully clothed.

"You need to get a hair cut," Kalosa said looking at her brother.

"Why would I do that?" Nestor asked in return.

"To show of those amber eyes you have, Nyx had you inherit them for a reason," Kalosa said like she was proving a point.

"People don't like my eyes," Nestor said gathering his stuff before opening the door and waiting for his sister to walk out.

Before he shut the door he made sure that the window was open so that Feran could get out if he wanted, then he fallowed his sister into the hallway.

"Look just because one kid-" Kalosa didn't get to finish because Nestor cut her off.

"It wasn't just one kid, it was multiple people who said things," Nestor said coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Kalosa apologized as the walked to class.

* * *

My nose was runny and stuffed, I had a headache, I felt even more fat than usual, and I felt way off-balance.

_"Ughh, I hate being sick,"_ I thought to myself as I gathered my lesson plans together for the first class.

I quickly looked toward the door when I heard Zoey's thoughts, she was thinking about almost being to my class.

She reached my door and knocked.

_"You're a goof,"_ I thought through our imprint.

"Come in Zoey," I called with amusement in my voice.

"Yes, but I am you goof," Zoey said with a goofy smile as she walked through the door closing it behind her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I feel like sick," I said wrapping my arms around her in return.

"I'm sorry," she said kissing my hair.

"Its not your fault," I assured her.

"I know, but I still feel bad," she whispered rubbing her hands up and down my back.

"That feels nice," I moaned.

"You know, you really shouldn't be teaching today, you should be back in our room, resting," she said pulling back just a bit.

"Oh I'm fine," I said playfully smacking her arm.

"Alright fine, I have to go back to my class room now," she said kissing my cheek before leaving.


	5. Sharp Pains

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter, thank you all for the reviews and I'm sorry I don't post chapters that often, there is really no excuse for it.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Oh I'm fine," I said playfully smacking her arm._

_"Alright fine, I have to go back to my class room now," she said kissing my cheek before leaving._

* * *

"Alright class, take out something to write with, we are having our first quiz," I said taking the papers out of my desk as the class let out a loud groan.

"Oh calm down, your not being graded on the test. For the first year fledglings it is just to see how much you know, for everyone else it is just to see how much you remember," I said giving a stack of papers to each person in the front of their rows so that they could pass paper's back.

I quickly returned to my seat behind my desk and pulled out the attendance papers.

As I scrolled through the names I was stopped by a sharp pain in my stomach, I quickly clutched the spot with my hand, grasping the stinging area without trying to draw attention to myself.

"Ow baby," I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Mrs. Redbird?" I heard a male voice say causing me to look up.

"Yes, Nestor," I said trying to keep my voice as even as I could.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned face right as the pain faded away.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," I sighed in relief.

"Okay," he whispered before going back to his quiz.

I marked paper after paper until finally I finished just as the bell rang.

"I want you all to read pages one through ten of the fledgling handbook tonight," I said as the classroom emptied.

After all the kids left I started gathering my things to go to lunch when I was interrupted by the same sharp pain.

I let out a low groan as my lower muscles cramped and tightened for a few moments.

Finally the pain faded and I brushed it off, it was probably just indigestion or it was a few of those fake contractions, I remembered having them a month ago and being terrified that I was going into labor, I was quickly assured by a doctor that they were just fake outs, I could never remember the actual term for them.

I continued to gather my stuff and I headed off too lunch.

* * *

I walked over to my sister and sat down at the table with my tray.

I looked over at the girl sitting across from her, I was confused as to why she was sitting here.

"Kalosa, could you tell your brother to stop staring at me like I just grew another head," she snapped at my sister.

"Sorry Hannah, he isn't used to people sitting with us," Kalosa said without looking at me.

With that I stopped staring at her and I looked down at my food, I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't dare look up at her for fear she would notice my eyes.

"Great, now he's hurt," Hannah said in a frustrated voice.

"Nestor, what's wrong?" Kalosa asked touching my arm.

"Nothing," I answered trying to pull off my lie.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Hannah said with a frustrated sigh as she got up and left the table, I noticed that Kalosa watched her go intently.

Hannah made it to the middle of the cafeteria before she froze, then she pivoted so she was facing the teacher's table with a look of fear in her violet eyes.

Just before Kalosa and I could get up to go to her, a loud and painful cry rang throughout the cafeteria, all heads snapped toward the teacher's table where Aphrodite Redbird was clutching her swollen stomach with a look of pain on her face, beside her Zoey Redbird looked on holding her hands around her wife without touching her with fear in her eyes.

"Aphrodite?" she asked with terror in her voice.

"The baby," Aphrodite gasped before collapsing.

Luckily both Zoey and Lenobia where there to catch her as she withered in pain.

* * *

"When do you think they will update the school?" Kalosa asked rubbing one arm with her other hand.

"I don't know, as soon as they actually know something I hope," I answered as I looked from her to Hannah who was leaning up against a tree and looking down so that her long, dark, black hair hid her pale face from view.

"Hannah, what happened to you back at the cafeteria?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she snapped looking up a bit so that one violet eye peered through her dark hair.

"Obviously not nothing," Kalosa said in a calm voice that I didn't understand, if that had been anyone else she would have had a much more emotional voice.

"Look its none of your business," she growled.

I opened my mouth to reply when Kalosa cut me off.

"Alright, you don't have to tell us," she said in a soothing voice.


	6. New Arrival

**I had planned on updating this sooner, but I recently lost a very close friend of mine and I have just been trying to get through it.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_I opened my mouth to reply when Kalosa cut me off._

_"Alright, you don't have to tell us," she said in a soothing voice._

* * *

"Zoey calm down," Lenobia said placing a calm hand over one of my tense one that was gripping the arm of the uncomfortable chair tightly.

"I can't I should be in there with her," I said as I stood up from the chair.

I didn't mean to be so frantic, but I didn't understand why they wouldn't allow me to be in the room with my mate, she was my mate after all, we had made sure in our own way that nothing could cut off our bond. No one knew, but I wasn't just Aphrodite's wife, mate, and imprint, but I was also her warrior. I had made the pledge long ago, I had then sworn to protect and defend her.

Now they wouldn't let me in the room to see my pregnant wife.

"Zoey Redbird?" came a sudden voice.

I turned my body to quickly face a nurse in baby blue scrubs, "Your wife is in labor, you are needed in the room," she said before she turned and started walking toward the room with me close on her heels.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"You called for me Zoey," Aphrodite said placing her hand on her hip as she stood before the said woman._

_"I did," Zoey said as she swallowed nervously._

_"Well, what did you call me here for," Aphrodite said slowly with a nod of her head._

_"I was wondering if you would, if you would like to have dinner sometime?" Zoey said looking down at her hands in her lap._

_Aphrodite smiled and leaned over the desk before gently placed her finger under Zoey's chin and forcing the High priestess to look at her._

_"I would love to," she said with a smile, Aphrodite waited for Zoey to smile brightly before she turned around and headed toward the door._

_"Pick me up at eight tonight," Aphrodite said over her shoulder as she left the room._

_***Flashback over***_

* * *

"One more push" the doctor told Aphrodite.

I gripped Aphrodite's hand a little tighter as she tried to crush the bones in my hand once more. I leaned over, kissed her sweaty forehead and quickly moved my mouth next to her ear so that I could whisper encouraging and loving things in her ear.

With that last push a loud cry rang out through the room. Aphrodite let out a cry of relief as the last push paid off. She watched the baby intently as the doctors moved with her.

* * *

Zoey continued to whisper things in my ear, but I could no longer hear her much appreciated words, my whole world was focused on the loud cries coming from the small baby that the doctors were walking toward me with.

They placed the small child in my arms and I barely heard them when they said she was a girl. I smiled down at the beautiful little girl who was no longer screaming loudly, but she was now looking up at Zoey and I with wonder.

"So you're the one whose been kicking me for all this time," I said with a soft laugh.

I was mesmerized by her dark brown eyes.

"She has your eyes," I whispered to Zoey.

"Aphrodite," Zoey said trying to get my attention.

I looked up at her in fear that she had spotted something that was wrong with our little girl.

"Look," Zoey said softly as she gently traced the sapphire outline of a crescent moon on the baby's forehead with her index finger.

"Is that even possible?" I whispered as I looked down in wonder.

"I guess it is now?" she said calmly.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked moving on from the obvious difference in our small child.

"She's so beautiful and soft, like a rose," she said with a look of wonder as she stroked our daughter's cheek with her index finger.

"That's what we'll name her, Rose," I said with a smile as I scooted over a bit so that Zoey would get the hint and climb into the bed with us.

Zoey did just that and I leaned against her as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Roses have thorns and if she is anything like you are," Zoey said kissing my temple, "She is bound to have quite the attitude, so yeah Rose fits her quite well," Zoey said with a laugh.

I smiled and fully relaxed against my mate as we continued to get acquainted with our small child.


	7. Right On

**This chapter may have quite a few mistakes, I am having some technical difficulties right now, so sorry if there are to many mistakes. **

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Roses have thorns and if she is anything like you are," Zoey said kissing my temple, "She is bound to have quite the attitude, so yeah Rose fits her quite well," Zoey said with a laugh._

_I smiled and fully relaxed against my mate as we continued to get acquainted with our small child._

* * *

"Oh isn't she precious," Lenobia cooed as she held our little Rose.

"Yes, she is," I mumbled sleepily.

"I am sorry, Lenobia, but Aphrodite has to sleep now, she's been through quite a lot," Zoey said as she softly played with a lock of my hair.

"Say no more, I completely understand," Lenobia said as she placed Rose into the small see-through bed that the nurses had brought in for her.

"Thank you for understanding," Zoey said as Lenobia left.

"Thank you, Zoey," I whispered as I laid my head on top of her breast.

"It was no problem, now try and sleep my love, you will need your rest," Zoey said as she wrapped her arm around me.

* * *

"Nestor, you so cheated," Kalosa whined.

"No, I didn't Kalosa," I argued as I pressed the button's on the controller frantically.

"You so did," she whined again as she leaned forward and concentrated on the screen once more.

"No, I just play this game more than you do," I said with a smirk.

"How?" she asked with a confused look without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I have more free time on my hands then you do," I said simply as quickly pressed a combination of buttons.

"How do you get so much free time?" she asked with a glimmer of interest in her mossy green eyes.

"I do my homework quicker and I socialize a lot less than you do," I said as I nodded my head toward Hannah who was lounging on the couch reading a magazine.

"I don't count, I don't really talk much," Hannah said without looking up from her magazine.

"She's right," Kalosa said as she looked down at her controller to hit a certain combination of button's.

"At all of the other schools you had a lot more friends than just one who doesn't really talk," I pointed out as I finally pressed the right button's to beat my little sister at out little game.

"Yes, well, none of those friends were real friends," she pointed out as she let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, well, who do we have hear, the three loners, or should I say freaks, what fits you better?" asked a girl with long straight blond hair that had a neon green streak in it.

"I think loners fits us better, what do you think sister?" I said in a funny accent as I nudged Kalosa with my upper arm.

"Oh I think it fits us quite well brother, what do you think Hannah?" Kalosa said in the same accent as she leaned against me slightly and we both turned our amused and pursed lipped faces to wait for Hannah's answer.

"Heh, I'm okay with it," Hannah said with a shrug as she closed her magazine, laid it on her stomach, folded her hands over the magazine, and looked at the blond girl with the same face we had.

"Fine by me, even though that little show proved that freak most definitely fits you three better, but if you choose loners, than loners you shall be," she said with a cruel smirk.

"Now that the matter of our nicknames is out of the way," I said.

"What do you want, Mickey?" Kalosa asked as she finished my sentence.

The girl wasn't born with the name Mickey, but when she was marked she changed it to Mickey Pluto and it wasn't hard to see why, the girl absolutely loved Mickey Mouse, she had shirts, shoes, sweatshirts, jackets, necklaces, earrings, hair ties, and bracelets with charms or pictures of the old version of Mickey Mouse.

"I was coming in here to get some food, but seeing you three made me lose my appetite," she taunted.

"Well why don't you get some food and something to drink and leave, just in case your appetite comes back when you leave," Hannah said in a sassy voice.

Kalosa and I just stared at her in shock, today we had heard Hannah say more words then she ever had before in one day.

"Oh my gosh!" Mickey said in mock excitement, "You actually had a smart idea for once," Mickey continued as she did just that.

"Bye bye, loners," Mickey said with a wave over her shoulder as she left.

"What are you three doing in here, all by yourselves?" Lenobia asked as she walked into the room.

"Just passing the time," Kalosa answered.

"Don't you have classes?" Lenobia asked.

"Not right now, the next two classes where taught by Mrs. Redbird and Mrs. Redbird," Kalosa answered as her eyes suddenly started following a boy with slightly spiky golden blond hair.

"Who is he?" she asked causing Hannah to turn and look over the back of the couch and causing Lenobia and I to look up.

"That is George Bithen," Lenobia answered as she looked back to the cupboards.

"Hello, George Bithen, you are quite handsome," Kalosa said as she continued to watch him as Hannah and I returned to out previous positions.

"Yes, his boyfriend thinks so too," Lenobia said without looking up.

Kalosa quickly returned to her previous position and put her fist up along with Hannah and I, the three of us then said in union, "Right on," before I turned on the normal television and Hannah picked up her magazine once again.


	8. Settling Back In

**Kay, don't be mad, I know I have been gone kind of long, but see, I have just recently been able to get my hands on the next book that I need to read, which is Destined and I have a few other books I need to read first, so its kind of hard when I don't have any inspiration.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Yes, his boyfriend thinks so too," Lenobia said without looking up._

_Kalosa quickly returned to her previous position and put her fist up along with Hannah and I, the three of us then said in union, "Right on," before I turned on the normal television and Hannah picked up her magazine once again._

* * *

"Careful love," I begged with concern and caution as Aphrodite stumbled a bit as she walked into the den part of our little home that was on campus.

"Zoey, I'm fine," she hissed with frustration.

I could tell that I was getting on her nerves, but I had just been so nervous about her since our Rose was born. When we brought her home yesterday, I had almost gone off the deep end with how nervous I became.

I couldn't stop myself from searching out every sharp corner or edge that stood out in our house and as I did so, a voice inside me screamed to pad the corners so that they could not harm my precious child or my tired wife.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt," I said as I sat next to her on the black sofa.

"I'm not going to get hurt," she said with frustration still evident in her voice.

I looked down at my hands with a bit of shame, I didn't mean to make her mad.

I looked up when one of her soft hands covered my own.

She gave me an apologetic smile and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"I'm sorry, its just that your overreacting, I'm going to be fine and so is Rose. Now why don't you go get ready, you have to go teach your classes," she said with a content smile.

Sometimes I really loved the fast mood swings, most of the time they drove me nuts though.

"What will you be doing while I'm gone?" I asked as I kissed her hand and nuzzled it with affection.

"I will watch a few of your movies, they may be cheesy as hell, but hey, some of them are good," she teased.

* * *

"Hannah," I whined.

She let out a long and deep sigh before she spoke.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I'm board," I whined as I shifted in my bed.

"Then go back to sleep," she sighed in frustration.

"I can't," I whined again.

"Why not?" came her muffled reply as she buried her face in the blanket.

"Because I just can't," I whined again.

Hannah scoffed before she violently turned around and looked at her alarm clock.

"We have an hour until we have to start getting ready, what do you want to do?" she asked as she started to calm down.

"I don't know," I said with a defeated sigh.

"What did your mom do when you couldn't sleep at night?" she asked as she sat up in the bed, she did it slowly with caution so that she didn't hit her head on the bunk above her.

"My mom wouldn't do anything, she would leave me in my room to sleep and she was always busy with work and so was my dad, so I would go to Nestor and he would take me on walks," she explained as with a soft smile as she remembered the memories that she was fond of.

Hannah raised one eyebrow and she shifted her jaw.

"Alright, get your jacket," Hannah said as she stood up and grabbed her own.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where going for a walk," Hannah said as she slipped on her shoes and covered her head with the hood so it would block out the evening sun.

"Okay," I said with slight excitement.

* * *

I woke to the sound of taping on my window.

I opened my eyes and I felt my heart start to race with fear, I felt Feran press against me, as if he was urging me on, helping me face my fears.

I opened the black curtains and stumbled back a little at the uncomfortable sensation that the evening sun caused when it shined directly through my window.

I slowly adjusted and I looked back to my window to see my sister with her hoodie on.

I unlocked and opened my window.

"What are you doing out at this time?" I hissed.

"The real question is why aren't you out at this time?" she teased.

"Answer my question," I told her through narrowed eyes.

"Fine," she said with a slight pout.

"I couldn't sleep so Hannah took me on a walk, like you used to do when we were little, remember?" she asked with a gleeful smile.

I smacked my forehead and slowly ran my hand through my hair.

"You really are childish, I really feel for Hannah, you know that, now she has to put up with you instead of me," I said.

"Whatever, you know you love me," Kalosa said with the same smile.

"Where is Hannah?" I asked as I looked around.

"She's under the tree over there," Kalosa said as she pointed to our friend.

I looked at my clock and looked back at my sister.

"Its time you started getting ready for class you better hurry back, class starts in thirty minutes," I told her.

"Oh crap!," she said as she started running, but not before gesturing that it was time to go to Hannah.

I shook my head and shut my window before I started getting ready.

I ran a brush through my hair quickly, not that it would make much of a difference, before I brushed my teeth and grabbed my things.

"Alright, Feran, time to go out," I said as I opened the door and let him out first before I followed him, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I watched as Mr. Night wrote something about acting on the board, but I wasn't really paying attention.

I was really paying attention to the two girls who were sitting next to each other right in front of me.

Hannah and Micky had been forced to sit next to each other a long time ago I suppose.

It seemed strange to me, as much as the two girls claimed to dislike each other, they seemed to gravitate toward one another.

They were had been forced to sit with their desk connected just like I was forced to sit with my desk connected to Micky's boyfriends.

He was a bumbling oaf who was your typical jock, he had the pretty girl and muscles and the looks and he was smarter than everybody thought, but he thought that nothing could touch him.

Unlike Micky and Hannah, we would keep are seats in the same place and stay there, while Micky and Hannah started off sitting as far away from each other as they could, they would end up almost leaning against one another as they wrote notes, half-way through the class.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts, by someone calling my name in a whisper.

"Nestor," the whisper came from Hannah, I looked up at her in question.

"Your staring again, pay attention," she whispered sternly.

"Nestor, Hannah, do you have something to share with the class," came Mr. Night's booming voice.

Hannah whipped her head around as her name was suddenly called and I looked up with shock that we had been caught talking without really talking.

"No sir," Hannah said respectfully.

"Well then, maybe you can find some time in your conversation to pay attention to what I am teaching," he said sternly.

"I was Mr. Night," she protested.

"Well then, Ms. Hannah, what was it that I was teaching?" he asked with a slight smirk as he thought that he had caught her in a lie.

Suddenly, Micky's hand shot up.

"You have something to add, Ms. Pluto?" he asked in slight shock that she had suddenly moved her way into the conversation.

"It's not Hannah's fault she was talking, Nestor was staring and she was just telling him to pay attention," she said defensively.

Mr. Night seemed to ponder this for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Very well then, everyone pay attention from now on," he said before he started teaching again.

I sat back and pondered the strange scene that I had just witnessed.

There was something going on here, neither girls liked each other at all, but yet it seemed that they both had a soft spot for each other.

I quickly determined in my head, that it was up to me to figure out what was going on between the two of them.

* * *

I hit the pause button on the remote as I heard my daughter's wails coming from her room.

I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms as I made cooing noises.

"Its alright now, mommy's got you, mommy's here," I cooed to her as I rocked her back and forth.

Her wails turned from wails to cries, then to whimpers until her little noises of sadness ceased all together.

I laid my daughter back into her bassinet and I slowly left the room, quietly as to not wake my daughter I backed out of her room and slowly and quietly made my way back to the couch listening carefully for any more sounds that would alert me to her being awake.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of listening, I slowly pressed play on the remote and turned the volume down quite a bit, just in case I didn't hear something, I suddenly realized how nervous Zoey had felt before she left.

"I'll have to apologize to her later," I laughed to myself.

_"Apology accepted," _I suddenly heard my wife's voice say in my head.

I smiled softly and continued to watch the movie that was playing in front of me.


End file.
